footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackburn Rovers F.C.
Tony Mowbray | coach = | currentleague = Championship | currentposition = | lastseason = 2018-19 | lastleague = Championship | lastposition = 15th | current = 2019-20 | website = http://www.rovers.co.uk/ }} Blackburn Rovers Football Club is an English professional association football club based in the town of Blackburn, Lancashire. The club currently competes in the Championship, the second tier of football in England. The club was established in 1875, becoming a founding member of The Football League in 1888. It is one of only three clubs to have been both a founder member of the Football League and the Premier League (the others being Aston Villa and Everton). In 1890 Rovers moved to its permanent home at Ewood Park. Prior to the formation of the Premier League in 1992, most of the club's successes were before 1930, when it had gained league and FA Cup trophies on several occasions. Relegation in 1966 was followed by 26 successive seasons of football outside the top flight. In 1992, Blackburn was promoted to the new Premier League a year after being taken over by local steel baron Jack Walker, who installed Kenny Dalglish as manager. In 1995, Blackburn became league champions, having spent millions of pounds on players like Alan Shearer and Chris Sutton. However, the title-winning team was quickly split up and, in 1999, the club was relegated. It was promoted back to the Premier League two years later, just after Walker's death, and has been in the top flight ever since. During this time it has qualified for the UEFA Cup four times: once as League Cup winners, twice as the Premier League's sixth-placed team and once via the Intertoto Cup. The 2009–10 season marked the club's 70th nonconsecutive year in the top flight. Blackburn are currently one of only four clubs to have won the Premier League, along with Arsenal, Chelsea and Manchester United. The club's Latin motto is "Arte et labore", the club's translation of which is "By Skill & Hard Work". Players Current squad For recent transfers, see 2019–20 Blackburn Rovers F.C. season.' Out on loan Club honours League *'First Division/Premier League **''Winners'' (3'): 1911–12, 1913–14, 1994–95 **''Runners-up (1): 1993–94 *Football League Second Division/Football League Championship' **''Winners (1'): 1938–39 **''Runners-up (2): 1957–58, 2000–01 **''Play-off winners (1):'' 1991–92 *Football League Third Division/Football League One' **''Winners (1'): 1974–75 **''Runners-up (2): 1979–80, 2017–18 Cups *FA Cup' **''Winners (6'): 1883–84, 1884–85, 1885–86, 1889–90, 1890–91, 1927–28 **''Runners-up (2): 1881–82, 1959–60 *Football League Cup' **''Winners (1'''): 2001–02 *FA Community Shield' **''Winners (1'): 1912 **''Runners-up (3): 1928, 1994, 1995 *Full Members Cup' **''Winners (1'''): 1987 *Lancashire Senior Cup(Reserve teams) **''Winners'' ('''19): 1882, 1883, 1884, 1885, 1896, 1901, 1902, 1904, 1907, 1909, 1911, 1945, 1984, 1986, 1988, 1990, 2007, 2011, 2019 *'FA Youth Cup' **''Winners'' (1'): 1958–59 **''Runners-up (3): 1997–98, 2000–01, 2011–12 *U21 Premier League Cup' **''Runners-up (1): 2014–15 *'Football League War Cup' **''Runners-up (1):'' 1939–40 External links *Blackburn Rovers official website *Blackburn Rovers News – Sky Sports *History of Blackburn Rovers: 1875–1914 *Blackburn Rovers – Premierleague.com *Blackburn Rovers Team News from Carling Category:Blackburn Rovers F.C. Category:Clubs Category:FA Cup winners Category:Football League Cup winners Category:FA Community Shield winners Category:English clubs Category:Football League Championship clubs